The One Piece of Love
by Windrises
Summary: Nami has a crush on Luffy, but Luffy's attitude and actions lead to trouble.
1. Grumpy Luffy

Note: One Piece is an anime that was done by the studio Toei Animation and is based on a manga by Eiichiro Oda.

Nami was on Luffy's ship, feeling a little more down than usual. Most people thought that being a member of Luffy's crew was hard, because how immature and petty he acted. Nami had a hard time too, but for a different reason. She knew that she liked Luffy, but she got the feeling Luffy could care less. During the past few weeks, she tried to extra nice and helpful to Luffy, but he seemed to not care or notice her. She had been getting tired of not being appreciated.

One day, Nami was sitting down, thinking about her feelings. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to treat Luffy. Should she express her true feelings or keep hiding them? She kept thinking about those feelings, while sitting on the job. Nami whispered, "What should I do?"

Luffy saw Nami sitting around, not working, so he grumpily started walking to her. He angrily asked, "What are you doing?"

Nami stopped zoning out and started looking at him. She had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm sorry. I was spacing out, thinking about some personal matters."

Luffy angrily asked, "Who cares about personal feelings, at a time like this?"

Nami had a mildly concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Luffy said, "Sanji is in a competing ship. He wants to steal our gold. If you were a useful, hard working team member, you would of known that."

Nami replied, "I'm sorry for not being more helpful."

Nami and Luffy started walking up to Roronoa Zoro. Nami looked at Zoro, while asking, "What's going on?"

Zoro had a panicked look on his face, while saying, "We have a problem."

Nami asked, "What is it?"

Zoro nervously said, "Sanji is climbing up the ship." Nami and Luffy started getting scared too.

Sanji jumped onto the ship. He faced the heroes, while saying, "Greetings, pirate crew. I considered calling this little reunion an honor, but there's nothing honorable about that. After all, there's no honor among thieves."

Nami angrily replied, "How dare you call us thieves."

Sanji had a smug smile on his face, while replying, "But you are thieves. That's an undeniable fact."

Luffy angrily asked, "Did you come, just to judge us?"

Sanji giggled and said, "Believe me, mocking you is a worthwhile experience, but my true goal is much better."

Zoro asked, "What is it?"

Sanji had an evil look on his face, while explaining, "I came for your gold. Most thieves are okay with taking one treasure chest, but I want more than that. I want every piece of gold you have."

Nami and Zoro were scared at the thought of losing all of their gold, but Luffy's primary emotion was anger. Luffy shook his fist at Sanji and said, "I knew you were after the gold. I had my crew hide it in a unfindable place."

Sanji looked around the ship and quickly found a couple of treasure chests. He hugged the treasure chests and said, "A lot of people like to call overly sentimental things, like love and kindness, true treasures, but the best treasure is actual gold."

Zoro had a confused look on his face, while asking, "How Sanji find the gold?"

Luffy angrily said, "Nami was supposed to find a great hiding spot. Instead, she found a great spot to ignore work."

Nami replied, "I'm sorry, but I had a lot on my mind."

Luffy responded, "If you hid the gold that poorly, you might not have a mind." Nami started going to her room, while crying.

Sanji started bagging up the treasure chests. He faced Luffy and Zoro, while saying, "I found a way to become rich. You aren't going to get anything, at all. In fact, you're going to become the poorest pirate ship of all time." He started dancing with excitement, while asking, "Can you imagine a pirate crew that doesn't have a single gold coin? That's an absurd notion, but it's what you're about to become. Because of that, you must be the most absurd pirate crew leader of all time, Captain Luffy." Sanji threw the gold onto his ship and jumped back to his ship, while doing an evil laugh. Luffy considered fighting Sanji, but he doubted he had good enough fighting skills. Over the past few months, he had lost confidence in himself. Zoro offered to help Luffy fight Sanji, but Luffy insisted they give up.

Meanwhile, Nami was in her room, feeling sad and heartbroken. She knew she wasn't the most responsible pirate crew member, but being mocked by her crush was a hard experience. She stared at a picture of Luffy, while wondering what she should do. She whispered, "Oh Luffy, why did I get feelings for you? You have no interest in me. In fact, I probably shouldn't even be a member of this crew."

A few minutes later, Luffy looked at Zoro and said, "We don't have a single piece of gold."

Zoro replied, "That's rough news, bro. By the way, Navi's crying in her room."

Luffy coldly said, "I'm tired of that crybaby's antics. Perhaps I should have her fired."

Zoro could tell something was wrong, so he gently pushed Luffy, and said, "I'm sorry, but what's going on with you?"

Luffy had an annoyed look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Zoro replied, "You used to be a friendly, cheerful, fun loving guy, but in recent months, you've been a cynical, cold grump."

Luffy paused and thought about his recent behavior. He realized he hadn't been acting like himself. He became a pirate for fun adventure, but he eventually became obsessed with becoming rich. He let his greed cloud his judgement and he was starting to regret that. He sighed and said, "I should try to make Nami feel better."

Zoro lightly smiled and replied, "That sounds like a great idea."

Luffy knocked on Nami's door. Nami sighed and opened the door. She looked at him and said, "Hi Luffy. I can understand why you'd be mad at me and if you want to fire me, I totally understand."

Luffy shook his hands around and said, "That's not what I want to do."

Nami asked, "What do you mean?"

Luffy touched Nami's shoulder and said, "I was being a jerk. I had lost sight of what's important."

Nami asked, "What's important to you?"

Luffy lightly smiled and said, "Having fun adventures with the people I care about. I want you to stay, but I also want to know why you didn't hide the gold."

Nami had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I was planning on hiding the gold, but something stopped me."

Luffy asked, "What stopped me?"

Nami said, "My guilt." She paused and said, "It occurred to me how morally challenged pirates are. After all, they steal stuff and that's not something I'm comfortable with doing."

Luffy thought about it and replied, "Those thoughts have haunted me too."

Nami had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Luffy nodded and said, "I often thought stealing was wrong, but I tried to ignore my guilt and think of gold robbing as a lighthearted adventure. However, hearing you say those words is making me realize how wrong it is."

Nami smiled and replied, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Luffy responded, "We lost our treasure and I'm okay with that. I'm not going to be a pirate, anymore."

Nami had a big grin on her face, while saying, "I'm also done with being a pirate." She paused, looking nervous, while asking, "Does that mean we won't be together?"

Luffy tried to make her feel better, by saying, "We'll still visit each other and go on adventures."

Nami shyly replied, "Maybe we could go on a date."

Luffy had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "A date?"

Nami said, "I had a crush on you, but due to just being one of your crew members, I didn't feel like I should tell you."

Luffy was surprised, but honored to find out that Nami was interested in him. He said, "Maybe we could go out, tomorrow night."

Nami replied, "That sounds wonderful." She paused and said, "I can wait a night, with one exception."

Luffy had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Nami shyly said, "There's one thing I can't wait for."

Luffy asked, "What is it?"

She walked closer and gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek. She said, "Sorry, but I couldn't wait."

Luffy replied, "I don't mind your impatience." Nami and Luffy hugged each other. They had often searched for the greatest of treasures and they finally found the best treasure: Love.


	2. Treasuring Love

Captain Monkey D. Luffy got up. He started walking around his ship, while staring at the sky. The sun was bright and the sky looked very clear and pleasant. While admiring the view, Luffy bumped into Nami. Luffy looked at her, while gazing at her face and hair.

Nami stared at her captain, while wondering why Luffy seemed distracted and confused. She asked, "Are you okay, Captain Luffy?"

After thinking things through, Luffy said, "Yeah, I'm okay. In fact, I'm doing really well. This seems like a really nice day, doesn't it? The sky is nicely-lit, the sun is blossoming, and you look beautiful."

Nami felt shy and a bit embarrassed, from Luffy's compliment. Nami and Luffy had a close friendship. Due to spending so much quality time and going through various experiences, their friendship kept growing. Lots of people, who they had visited, assumed Nami and Luffy were a couple. It often embarrassed Nami. It also made Luffy feel a bit weird, even though he thought it was a flattering misunderstanding. Nami asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Luffy asked, "Isn't your beauty an objective fact?"

Nami answered, "I don't think so."

Luffy paused and started pondering the words, that were coming out of his mouth. It wasn't normal of him, to gush over Nami's looks. He took a moment, to figure out the reason, for his odd behavior. After thinking it over, he looked at Nami and said, "I'm sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable. I was in such a good mood, that I was saying stuff, without thinking about it."

Nami replied, "You don't need to apologize, Captain Luffy. Why are you in such a great mood?"

Luffy responded, "It's hard to explain, but the weather's so nice, everybody seems happy, and everything's going okay. It just seems like a day, to be happy and celebrate life."

Nami replied, "That's a noble sentiment. Do you have any special plans, to help you celebrate this day?"

Luffy responded, "As you know, I'm not exactly a mastermind or a businessman. However, I do have some tricks, that I can pull, to make this day rock." He got out a radio and grinned, while saying, "I'm going to dance."

Luffy started dancing around the ship. Nami had an amused look on her face, because of Luffy's energetic and goofy dance moves. Luffy did a solo-dance, across the ship. He pranced, jumped, kicked, and did karate moves, while lip-syncing the songs, that the radio was playing.

After his wacky solo-dance, Luffy pranced to Nami and asked, "Would you like to join the dancing?"

Nami was a bit surprised, by the offer. However, she thought it'd be fun, so she answered, "Sure."

Luffy and Nami started dancing, together. A light blush came upon Nami's face, from dancing with Luffy. However, Luffy was being silly, which counteracted the awkwardness.

Luffy and Nami started dancing around. However, the duo almost tripped, a number of times. Luffy looked down and saw a bunch of stuff, that was in the way. There were a bunch of swords, maps, dollar bills, and antiques. Luffy grabbed the stuff and threw it into the ocean.

Nami had a confused look on her face, while looking at Luffy and asking, "Why did you do that?"

Luffy explained, "That stuff was in the way, of our dancing arena."

Nami replied, "But you could of put that stuff into a separate room or something."

Luffy responded, "Nah, I think I made the best choice." Luffy and Nami continued dancing.

Roronoa Zoro got up and looked down, at the ocean. He saw a bunch of stuff, that belonged to him, in the ocean. Zoro jumped into the ocean, in the hopes of saving his stuff. He was able to save some of the swords and antiques, but all of the money and maps were ruined, thanks to being thrown in the water.

Zoro walked to Luffy and Nami, while asking, "Why was my stuff thrown into the ocean?"

Luffy said, "It was in the way, of our dancing arena, so the stuff had to go."

Zoro looked furious, while asking, "You threw away my stuff?"

Luffy answered, "Yeah."

Zoro folded his arms and angrily said, "It appears you've lost respect, manners, and good judgement, Luffy."

Luffy replied, "Hey, I'm the Captain, so I have to be the one, who makes the decisions."

Zoro responded, "You made a terrible decision, this morning."

Luffy said, "You shouldn't of left your stuff, around the ship. You should of put in your room."

Zoro started getting his fists ready, while replying, "How dare you blame me, in any way, for your reckless actions." He grabbed Luffy and started punching him. After giving Luffy a black eye, Zoro started strangling him. Nami grabbed Zoro and threw him, so he'd be off of Luffy. Zoro looked at her and asked, "Why would you do that?"

Nami answered, "To protect him."

Zoro replied, "He doesn't deserve safety. He deserves to walk the plank."

Nami responded, "If you're a member of Luffy's crew, you're going to respect him."

Zoro asked, "How can I respect someone, who threw away my stuff, for no good reason?"

Nami thought about it and replied, "That was one of Luffy's more thoughtless and reckless actions. However, that doesn't justify your behavior." Nami carried Luffy and started taking him to his room, so he could recover. Zoro stood around, while wondering if he was too harsh.

Nami put Luffy on his bed and put some blankets on him. She looked at Luffy's black eye, while feeling sorry for him. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Luffy calmly said, "I'm going to be fine."

Nami replied, "I don't know how you can feel that way, considering what you just dealt with. Zoro beat you up, in a pretty intense away. He tried to strangle you."

Luffy responded, "I am disappointed, that Zoro's not a very forgiving friend. However, you're so sweet, caring, and protective, that I feel safe, because you're here."

Nami replied, "That's an adorable sentiment. It means a lot to me, but I think you're giving me too much credit."

Luffy responded, "If anything, I haven't been giving you enough credit. You light up my world, with brightness and happiness, each day. I treasure the value of gold, but it doesn't compare, to the treasure of your kindness."

Nami was so moved, by Luffy's words, that she kissed him. She paused, after realizing what she had done. She quickly felt regret and embarrassment, while saying, "I'm sorry, for doing such a thing. I wasn't thinking, when I did that."

Luffy replied, "Sometimes, act of love are better than strokes of genius." Nami and Luffy hugged each other.

The next day, Luffy got up, while feeling mostly recovered, from Zoro's attack. He pranced around his ship, while being in a cheerful mood. He looked around and saw Sanji, who was in his own ship. Luffy waved to him and said, "Greetings, dude. What's going on?"

Sanji had a smug smile on his face, while replying, "Greetings, old friend. I think I'm doing rather well. In fact, I'm loaded with wonderfulness."

Luffy replied, "Wow, your ego keeps growing."

Sanji said, "Indeed it is. My ego keeps getting bigger and bigger, but the same can't be said, for my money situation."

Luffy seemed surprised, because he assumed Sanji was rich. He asked, "Don't you have mansions and stuff?"

Sanji replied, "Your brain must of left your body and floated to a different country, if you think such a thing. You see, I have money, but it's not as much, as I want."

Luffy responded, "You sound greedy."

Sanji replied, "All pirates are. Considering you're a pirate captain, your judgments are unwarranted. With all due respect, your usefulness is usually questionable. However, in this particular situation, your assistance would be appreciated."

Luffy responded, "Then stop being sassy and tell me what you want."

Sanji replied, "I want treasure. Do you have any?"

Luffy said, "I have lots of treasure."

Sanji started rubbing his hands, while getting excited and saying, "You must give me some treasure."

Luffy shook his arms around and replied, "Hold on there, you treasure-loving fella. If you want treasure, you have to offer me something."

Sanji started digging around his ship, to find things, that he could bargain with. After looking around, he found some valuable pieces of jewelry. He picked them up and showed them to Luffy, while saying, "I'm not sure, if you have a female ally, whom you treasure. Considering your lack of charm and properness, I'm doubting you've ever had a girlfriend. However, if you want a chance, at winning someone's heart, these pieces of jewelry will make a big difference."

Luffy put his hand on his chin, while thinking about getting the jewelry, so he could give it to Nami. He said, "This is a tempting deal. How much treasure would I have to give you, to get the jewelry?"

Sanji answered, "One chest of gold."

Luffy replied, "Okay then." Luffy grabbed one of his treasure chests and gave it Sanji. Sanji gave Luffy the jewelry and started driving away.

Sanji opened the treasure chest and looked around, to see how much gold it has. His excitement grew, while saying, "There's over two-hundred pieces of gold, inside of this treasure chest. This is worth so much more, than that jewelry. The jewelry was pretty and all, but I got the real treasure." He laughed.

Zoro looked around, at the ship's supply of gold and noticed that one of the treasure chests was gone. He walked up to Nami and told her the news.

Nami said, "Somebody could of stolen a treasure chest."

Zoro replied, "If someone broke into our ship, to take a treasure chest, we would of heard it. I know the reason, that the treasure chest is gone. It's Luffy's fault. He probably threw it into the ocean, because he's a clumsy, careless doofus. That fool needs to pay."

Nami tried to stop Zoro, but Zoro started charging towards Luffy. Luffy said, "Hi, Zoro. What's going on?"

Zoro looked ticked-off, while saying, "You got rid of one of the treasure chests, didn't you?"

Luffy answered, "Yes."

Zoro asked, "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

Luffy answered, "I traded it in, for some jewelry, for Nami." Luffy got out the jewelry and gave it to Nami.

Nami could hardly believe what happened. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Luffy. You're a gentleman and a lovely person."

Zoro replied, "He's neither of those things. He's an idiot, who needs to face my wrath." He grabbed Luffy and beat him up, before throwing him into the ocean.

Nami looked at Zoro and asked, "Why would you do that? You're putting Luffy's life in danger."

Zoro replied, "He's been putting my sanity in danger, so he had this coming."

Nami jumped into the ocean, to save Luffy. Luffy feared there was a chance, that he could drown. However, Nami swam to him and picked him up. She held him, while returning to the ship. Nami started giving Luffy mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After Luffy could breathe, he and could Nami started kissing each other. Nami asked, "Are you okay?"

Luffy answered, "I sure am."

Nami frowned at Zoro and said, "Your actions were incredibly reckless and dumb."

Luffy said, "Actually, I've been the dumb one. I shouldn't of thrown Zoro's stuff, into the ocean. I was so excited, to be dancing with Nami, that I was being selfish and uncaring. I also shouldn't of given away that treasure chest, without asking you about it."

Zoro sighed and replied, "You shouldn't be the one, to give an apology. I was so distracted, by my greed, that I stopped being a friend. Your actions weren't very wise, but you did them for love. You always loved others, while I was loving money, like a greedy scoundrel. I'm sorry, Luffy. You're more important, than any of that treasure and other stuff." Luffy gave Zoro a hug.

After Zoro went to his room, Nami looked at Luffy and said, "I can't thank you enough, for all of your kind gestures. However, I feel you should return this jewelry, because I don't deserve it."

Luffy replied, "In my humble opinion, you deserve the jewelry. You see, I love treasure and there's nobody I treasure more, than you."

Nami blushed and said, "I love you."

Luffy replied, "I love you, too."

Nami said, "When I joined your crew, I was hoping to find lots of rare gold and treasures like that. However, you've been the best treasure, this entire time." Nami and Luffy kissed each other. They loved each other, because they knew they enriched one another's hearts.


End file.
